Natsuko Murakami
Natsuko is the Keyboardist for The Naked Angels. Her best friend in Mitakihara is Yui Amaya. Attributes 'Appearance' Natsuko has a tall, slender, androgynous build with short, light brown hair and gray eyes. She's got average strength for a person her size and nothing too much standing out about her. She wears fairly simple clothing on average, typically shirts with skirts or dresses. Holds a disdain for pants. History Before Mitakihara Originally from Tokyo, Natsuko realised during her teenage years that she is transgender. Knowing (assuming) her family and friends would disapprove she disappeared immediately after graduating from highschool, moving away to Mitakihara to start a new life. Here she managed to find a job in a small pastry shop which allows her to lead a comfortable, if modest life with her cat. 'Introduction' While working at the bakery, Natsuko happened upon an impoverished Yui Amaya. Feeling pity and maybe a similarity with the girl, she decided to help out Yui when she could, giving her food and money at times. This charity turned into a beautiful friendship between the two, frequently texting and joking with eachother. Yui even nicknamed Natsuko "Princess Babycakes," or some variation depending on Yui's mood. Both had realized the importance of having someone else in the world to depend on, someone they could call their friend. Natsuko and Yui also shared a love for music, occasionally playing together and helping each other get better at their respective instrument. Natsuko had been playing the piano for years, and had become quite the master at her keyboard. So when Yui found the flier for the band tryouts advertising a need for Bass and Keys, Natsuko couldn't help but agree to go. In an unfortunate turn of events, Natsuko's keyboard died on the day of the audition, giving Natsuko only a few hours to get a replacement. She hurried to the local electronics shop, where she met Kiki Masami. Kiki was able to get her Keyboard replaced for a good price, and just in time for the audition. After talking, and eating some melon bread, Natsuko convinced Kiki to tag along for the audition. At the audition, Natsuko met Shou and Alice. Shou approved of the two before they even played, but Alice insisted they should play for formalities sake. The two were gladly accepted into the group, and the Naked Angels were formed. Anisa Arc Magic was entirely a fantasy for Natsuko up until the weekend of the trip to the mountains. When Yui and Alice decide to head to the mountains to check on Shou and the others, they asked Natsuko if she wanted to join. Maestro sends the trio a car, which Natsuko voulenteers to drive, as she's the only one of the group with a drivers license. After several hours of driving, then hiking, they arrived at the dojo. As they arrived, Anisa began to launch her attack, killing Shou. Yui rushed inside to combat Anisa while Alice mourned, Natsuko, thouroughly confused and in shock from the gore, remained outside, fearing her life. After the smoke had cleared, she was then educated about Puella Magi, Witches, and Anisa. After attending Yui's final fights, a week after the events in the mountain, Natsuko met up with Yui and Larry, then later the rest of the gang at the Rinju household, preparing for the possible end of the world. Making a run for the hospital, she meets up with Moriko Nakagawa, transporting her comatose sister Haruka Nakagawa. The pair spend the rest of Walpurgis Night together, and hit it off fairly well, remaining friends even after the incident. Not too long later, Moriko asks to be Natsuko's girlfriend, which she happily accepts. Moriko, for her part, is also accepting of Natsuko's gender issues. Act II Natsuko and Moriko remain together, and Natsuko also continues to work her job at the bakery. Relationships 'Yui Amaya' 'Moriko Nakagawa' Trivia *Natsuko's cat, Ichiyou-kun, is named after her favourite band's keyboardist. She commonly talks to him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters